Forum:Different Signs in Internet Explorer
So, I've noticed that in Internet explorer, some of the signs look different. I'm assuming it's just different symbols for the constellations: Here Just thought I'd let you guys know. Magicksthereaper 20:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) That's odd. (compares Feferi's image on Google Chrome, which shows the normal symbol, and the one on internet explorer, which is the weird one) Both symbols, on the left of her info box, are different. Weird. The Rogue of Space 21:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) {attempts to copy Pieces sign from Chrome to IE. Symbol is pasted as the IE version} Oookay... That's not normal. The Rogue of Space 21:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's a pretty obvious solution. Make images of the zodiac signs, rather than using text. Also, Per Ankh, you might want to, er, not use a mythological title as your sig. It's potentially very confusing, especially as I happen to know someone else who is a Rogue of Space >_> I made a Sollux-yellow Gemini Image by modifying the one in Wikipedia's article. Just take the main image of the article, manipulate it (I used Sumopaint) so that it's the proper color, and Poof! Symbol. My Gemini one's on my userpage. And what would you suggest I change it to, Seer of Void? Since the one I had yesterday bores me. The Rogue of Space 23:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I would suggest that sigs are meant to identify the person leaving the message, and so while there is room for customisation (like mine being skaiarorNetbody), it does still at least need to be close to your username. Failing that, at least a name that nobody else is going to want to use, which is where a hero title becomes problematic. :In case there's any ambiguity, the problem isn't you being the Rogue of Space. It's you using it to sign messages. But sig policy isn't a discussion that belongs in this thread, and I shouldn't really have brought it up here. Perhaps I'll make a forum thread about it another time : / :Reset the Sig. Yeah, we can discuss this later. I'll get a head start on those symbols. User:Per Ankh 23:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Safari also doesn't work. Chezrush 23:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have this fixed soon. Hold your hoofbeasts. User:Per Ankh 23:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :There, all done editing them, now to post them. User:Per Ankh 23:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Symbol Modification Comeplete! User:Per Ankh 00:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well this has been dealt with I just want to add a comment and say: Well this is typical of Internet Explorer, screwing things up online for everyone. I mean this means that for whatever reason Microsoft decided to encode the astrological symbols with a different glyph to absolutely everyone else. Just, ugh, Microsoft, why would you think that is a good idea. The Light6 01:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Weirdos. User:Per Ankh 01:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. Every single one of them with thier 98 and XP Chezrush 01:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah.... User:Per Ankh 01:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::This is a completely pointless idea and probably isn't worth the effort anyhow. But I believe there is html (or maybe javascript) which can modify what is displayed depending on the browser that it is being seen through. It could be possible to make it so that people using IE see the images and others see the actual symbol. But like I said it is completely pointless, it just makes more coding and doesn't make the databases any cleaner, really the only advantage would be for the of users who aren't using IE get the actual glyph instead of an image. Or maybe IE does display the "correct" symbols with a different font which displays the same thing on Firefox and Chrome so we could use the glyphs but set them to a different font which would be much easier and super easy to code (assuming any such font exists). The Light6 07:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::A tad late. The problem has been solved. My way. The end. experimentalDeity 07:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC)